Sea of Blood
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Sequel to Of Nazi's, Facists, Democrats, and Commies. America has been brought back into the war, this time in the Pacific Theatre. With Lithuania and China on his side, he may just survive Japan's revenge. But who's the person who lookes just like Korea.
1. Chapter 1

**Shay: Hello everyone! It's me again, and here with me is… the United States of America!**

**America: Go die in a hole.**

**Shay: Now, for every one who wanted America to die in the original, don't worry, he'll die in this one!**

**America: Wait, WHAT?**

**Shay: Tee hee!**

**Pagebreak**

America sighed as he stood on the deck of the carrier ship, heading for mainland China. It had been three years since he had been there last, in 1442, and America was now nineteen. His birthday had passed with cards he had gained from every one he knew. Next to him, stood Lithuania, a new medic in the army after America recommended him.

Lithuania groaned, leaning over the edge of the carrier, "How long do we have to stay on this thing America?"

"You can swim if you want," America remarked, smirking darkly.

Lithuania glared, grumbling under his breath, "I wish the cannibals had killed you…"

America laughed loudly, "But Lithuania, then you wouldn't have me to keep you alive out there…"

Lithuania smiled slightly. America might be crazy, but he had mellowed out as the war progressed. Things were a lot better now with him than they ever were. America looked out over the water, and then frowned, noticing a dark shadow moving over the water. America's eyes widened, remembering a scene from his first time in the Pacific theater.

"KAMIKAZE!" America roared, a second before a plane crashed into the deck.

The soldiers on the deck ran towards their stations. America ran towards the side of the ship, ready to jump off.

"America no!" Lithuania yelled, "You'll only get yourself killed!"

America screamed in rage as a kamikaze plane crashed into the ship, wanting to do something. The Japanese had better watch out, because when America landed in China, all Hell would break lose…

Pagebreak

"America's letter came!" Italy cheered, running into the dinning room where Germany and Russia sat.

"Well then, read it," Russia sighed.

"O.k." Italy smiled, "It says, 'Hi everyone! Things are going great here! I haven't been shot at yet, but a plane did crash into our ship. Stupid meanie faces! I'll write more when I land at China! Love, America. P.S. When I come back, I want hamburgers.'"

"Well that's good," Germany muttered, then froze, "What did he say about the plane?"

Pagebreak

**Shay: Chapter one is done! Yay! Review or I'll kill…hmm…already killed Korea, can't kill China…I'll kill Japan!**

**America: Wow, I thought you would threaten to kill me.**

**Shay: Oh, you're already going to die in this, so what's the point. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shay: Chapter two, and the plot gets rolling! This is in a different style than my other two stories! It's a mystery!**

**America: What are you talking about?**

**Shay: You'll see…**

**Pagebreak**

Spain stormed into the dining room where Germany and Italy were sitting, looking murderous.

"Have you heard from America?" Spain demanded.

"Not for about two months," Italy told him.

"Great!" Spain snarled, "Because I was just informed he went M.I.A.!"

"He what?" Germany asked, stunned.

"I don't get it, America's not named Mia," Italy muttered.

"M.I.A. means missing in action," Spain explained, "America's been missing for two months, and this is the first I've heard about it!"

"His letters quit coming in two months ago," Italy muttered, "Russia's been really angry about that…"

Spain narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to go find him."

Pagebreak 3 Months Ago

America glared at China when they landed. He was soaking wet, having to abandon the burning ship as they entered the harbor. Lithuania was also soaked, and looked slightly scared, as he gazed at the troops with their guns trained on them.

"China, you suck," America hissed.

China sighed, "America. It's been three years. Still hate water?"

"And cows, can't forget the cows," America announced, turning to Lithuania, "So, how was your first taste of the Pacific Theatre?"

Lithuania's eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted.

"He handled it well," America remarked.

Pagebreak

When Lithuania came to, he was resting inside a tent that America and China were using to discuss tactics.

"We can't do that!" America yelled, "It's wrong!"

China sighed. He had forgotten that if America believed something was wrong, he wouldn't do it.

"America, if we don't do this, every one will die!" China argued.

Lithuania looked confused, searching for something in America's dark eyes. America opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as the tent flap opened, and a soldier walked in.

"Sir," the soldier addressed China, "The leader of the Korean Resistance is here to meet with you."

"Send him in," China ordered.

"This isn't over," America hissed, as the leader walked in. Lithuania watched in confusion, as the two froze when they saw the resistance leader.

"Nice to meet you," the leader smiled, not noticing America and China's pale faces, "I'm South Korea."

Pagebreak

**America: I'm M.I.A.!?**

**Shay: Uh…yeah. Sucks for you. Review or I'll kill Japan. Seriously, I'll kill him. It might make me feel better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shay: Yeah…you guys didn't really review so…Japan's going to die. I'm serious. Next chapter, he dies. Tough.**

**America: Ohhhh boy. This is going to be bloody, isn't it?**

**Shay: It will involve grenades.**

Page break

America frowned as he led Korea and Lithuania through the Chinese woods. They had heard that the Japanese were hiding out in those woods, so China had sent the three of them out. China couldn't deal with looking at Korea, reminded of the Korea who had died.

America looked up as he heard the sound of a twig snapping above them. America pulled out his Thompson sub-machine gun, and blasted the crap out of the Japanese soldier in the tree.

"Oh my god," Lithuania whispered.

"Nice shot," Korea smiled, "You're everything that we had heard about from China."

America sighed, "I've changed a lot…and China knows that."

Page break…2 months ago

China frowned as America finished his report, "So the Japanese have infiltrated our country side."

"Saw it coming didn't you," America smirked evilly, "That's why you wanted me back, huh?"

"Yes," China smiled, "You've changed a lot America."

"There was this crazy Italian I met," America smiled, "and an interesting German. And a Russian. They changed me a lot. Especially Russia."

"How did he change you?" China asked amazed. The America he had met had been impossible to change.

"He called me a druggie," America giggled, fingering a knife, "It was love at first sight."

"You've got to be kidding me," China muttered, "You found someone who can stand you?"

"For short periods of time," America nodded.

"Incredible," China muttered.

Page break…2 months

"We've got another letter from America," Russia told Germany and Italy, opening the letter, " It says, 'It's great here in China! Apparently someone I thought had died actually hadn't and I'm now working with him. Weird huh? Well, Lithuania had to stitch my side up, because I ran into China's sword. Who knew they were sharp? I'll be back soon. America.'"

"Glad to know he's alive," Germany muttered.

Page break…2 months ago

"Sir, we have just received word from our soldiers that America is in China," a Japanese soldier informed his commander.

Japan froze, staring at the map on the wall, "Are you sure it's America?"

"Yes sir!"

"Prepare a plane, I'm heading to China to kill him," Japan hissed. His eyes flashed, as he prepared to take revenge on America for dishonoring him at Iwo Jima.

Page break

**Shay: Gasp! America knows Japan from Iwo Jima! That's bad for America!**

**America: You hate me, don't you?**

**Shay: No, I just enjoy torturing you. After the next chapter, more stuff with the original four from N,F,D,C. And China **_**will**_** make Russia jealous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shay: So, there's still not enough reviews to make me happy, but it's getting there. Japan's still going to die.**

**America: You're disturbed.**

**Shay: Of course I am!**

Page break…2 months

America screamed in rage as he watched the battleship be smashed into by a kamkikaze. America was hitting his head against a tree, while letting out every swear word he knew.

"Calm down," China ordered, "This is just what Japan wants you to do. He's here, and knows you're here. Be smart."

"No!" America whined, letting go of the three and clinging to Lithuania, "I want to shoot him in the face!"

"America!" Lithuania cried, looking shocked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," China said dully, "America's naturally like this."

"That's scary," Korea muttered.

America froze, listening, then screamed, "In coming plane! Run!"

Everyone scattered, while America dragged Lithuania into the forest. The two raced through the underbrush, and America tripped on a hidden ridge. The two tumbled down the shallow cliff, until they reached the bottom. Lithuania looked up, to see a pair of boots standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hi Japan!" America called up to the silent man standing over them.

"America, and lackey," Japan snarled.

"I'm not his lackey," Lithuania cried, indignant.

"Yeah. He's my side-kick Japan," America said calmly.

Japan kicked America in the side.

"Ow! What is with you people and my side," America whimpered, "First a cannibal stabs me, then you kick my still healing side! Jerks, all of you!"

"Quiet," ordered Japan, sneering at America, "You're going to come with me."

Page break…

Spain stormed down the ship as it docked in the Chinese port, while Russia, Italy and Germany followed him. Spain had left Romano back at in their town, simply because of stories of how bloody the fighting had gotten in China. Spain stalked through the camp, ignoring the soldiers jumping as he stormed past, and stormed into China's tent.

"What happened to America?" Spain roared.

China jumped, "He and Lithuania got captured."

Russia frowned, "Why's Lithuania here?'

"He's our medic," China blinked, "How do you know Lithuania?'

"He sewed up America's side when America got a meat cleaver put in him by a cannibal," Italy said, smiling sweetly.

"He got stabbed by a meat cleaver?" Spain asked stunned.

"He doesn't like talking about it," Germany muttered.

"How? He's a professional assassin," Spain looked stunned, "He can puck every lock in the world!"

Germany and Russia's eyes darkened.

"I'm going to kill that idiot," China snarled.

Page break

America looked up from where he was tied to a bamboo pole upside down. Of course, he could easily escape anytime he wanted, but he had to look after Lithuania. And Lithuania couldn't free himself from a bamboo pole.

"America, are you alright?" Lithuania asked, he had been left facing the right direction.

"Yeah, I'll get you back to your cute little Polish boy-toy," America smiled.

"…HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT POLAND?" Lithuania cried, outraged.

"I stole your diary while we were in camp," America smiled happily.

Lithuania kicked America in the face.

Page break

"Have you found those two idiots yet?' Korea asked, smiling at China.

"No," China stood next to Korea, "We haven't found them. Who knows what Japan's done to them. It's been two months."

China turned his head, staring at the other, who looked exactly like his dead finance. Korea looked back at him, and smiled.

"You were enaged to the other Korea, right?' He asked.

"Yes," China said sadly, "I was with him while he died."

"Is that why you blame Japan?" Korea asked.

"I've already lost Korea, I won't lose America," China announced.

"Is that so?" the two turned to see Russia come up behind them, smiling but eyes dark, "Well, let's go find our little druggie, da?"

Page break

America had gotten Lithuania free, and know, they were running through the woods. America cried out, and collapsed to the ground as machine gun fire echoed through the woods.

"America!" Lithuania sobbed, kneeling next to America.

America looked him straight in the eyes, "Go…"

Lithuania pulled America's arm over his shoulder and started dragging him through the woods, "I won't let you die here."

Lithuania picked America up and dragged him through the woods, trying to find shelter. America cured as he was carried.

'_Russia,_' America thought darkly, '_What have you done to me?_'

Page break

Japan smiled coldly as he followed the trail of blood. America had become soft.

Page break

**Shay: Wow China, getting Russia jealous and all that…**

**America: Do I have an affair with China?**

**Shay: Nooooo….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shay: More back story on America!**

Page break

"Here you go," Lithuania smiled as he finished wrapping America's back in bandages, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks," America leaned back, lying on the floor of a cave Lithuania had found. It was hidden behind a beautiful waterfall, not that America particularly cared. He hadn't ever been one for nature. He liked blowing stuff up to much to like birds. And cows were a part of nature.

"God, I hate cows," America snarled.

Lithuania stared at America in confusion.

"How long will we be here?' Lithuania asked, staring at America.

"As long as it takes," America sighed, "We can't win like this. I'm injured, and you're useless in a fight."

Lithuania winced at America's comment, even if it was true. China had warned him about America, and how he would eliminate any threat, and eliminate any one who couldn't keep up with him. Lithuania was surprised that America hadn't killed him already. In fact, America was already wondering why he hadn't already killed Lithuania.

"Get some sleep," America ordered, "I'll take watch."

Page break

Spain walked off the boat he had taken from China to get reinforcement. So here he was, standing in front of Turkey's grave.

"…Boss, America disappeared," Spain muttered, using the old nick-name for the dead soldier that America had made, "And I don't what to do! I try with America, but you always knew what to do with him…"

"He always knew how to shut that crazy kid up," a voice said next to Spain.

Spain turned to see Greece standing next to him, staring at the grave sadly.

"What's wrong Spain?" Greece asked.

"America's M.I.A.," Spain sighed.

"I see," Greece frowned, "And you're asking a dead man for advice?"

"…It does seem stupid huh?" Spain muttered.

"I can't fight, but I have medical skills," Greece admitted, "After all, I had to take care of the three of you. I can't help like Turkey could, but I'll try."

Spain smiled, "Thanks."

Page break

America looked at the moon, hand on his gun.

"Should I kill him?" America whispered, eyes flashing.

He closed his eyes, remembering…

"_America, if they can't fight, kill them," Capone ordered, placing a hand on a young America's head._

_America nodded, "I can hurt them for hurting Momma, right?"_

"_Of coursed," Capone smirked._

_Two years later…_

_America laughed like a mad man as he was dragged to jail. Only ten, and already the best mob killer. It was amazing. He had just finished with Capone's so called Valentines-Day Massacre, and it was fun fun fun!_

"_Lock that lunatic away!" screamed the head of police._

_America giggled, they could run, but they couldn't hide. Not from him…him._

_A month later_

_America smiled as he stared at the other prisoner he had butchered. He loved blood so very much!_

_Two years later_

"_So kid, will you sign up?" Turkey asked._

_America smiled, "If I can kill people, of course!"_

_Two Months Later_

"_America, this is Korea, you need to protect him…"_

_A Week Later_

_America screamed in rage as Turkey was killed by a lucky shot to his head._

_Four Years Later_

_America watched impassively as Korea died in China's arms. He didn't understand it, but seeing Korea die hurt as much as Turkey's death. Why should it hurt him?_

_A month later_

_America grinned viciously as he landed at Iwo Jima, and started shooting back at the Japanese soldiers…_

_A month later_

_America watched Germany, Italy and Russia sleep in the cave. He knew he was starting to care for them, which was bad. Everyone he cared for had died. Wouldn't it be better if he left them?_

_A week later_

_Walking down that road away from them was the hardest thing he had done in a long time. Maybe he was getting soft._

_Two weeks later_

_America smiled as he looked out the window that night. Russia had kissed him. Maybe e love wasn't so hopeless. Too bad he had to return to China to win the war…_

America opened his eyes, and cocked the gun, pointing it at Lithuania's face. Then, America lowered the gun, and put it away. He had changed, and wasn't as cruel as he used to be. That would get them killed.

Page break

**Shay: I think next chapter, I shall kill America and China.**

**America: Seriously?**

**Shay: Review, or this time I'll kill Greece!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shay: More back story on America!**

Page break

America led Lithuania through the forest, then stopped to look down the side of the mountain that they were on. Below were armed soldiers, pointing their guns around as the searched for America. America raised an eyebrow, then grinned wickedly.

"I've got an idea," he announced to Lithuania, "And it will so totally work."

Lithuania paled when America cackled like a mad-man.

Page break

Spain frowned as he watched the other soldier plan on how to defeat Japan. Nothing that they were saying would work. All that he had to do was find America, and all would be well. Honestly, didn't they remember what America had been brought here for? He wasn't a soldier, or a spy.

"You look sad," Korea smiled, coming up behind him, "Maybe I can help?"

"No," Spain was again reminded of the Korea he had known, the one who had died.

"It's about this America right?" Korea smiled, "Russia seems really upset about it."

Spain frowned, remembering an excited America writing him about getting together with Russia, "I saw that coming."

Page break

Russia gazed at the moon, wishing that the stupid crack-head would just wander into camp. America was brave, he wouldn't give up and die. Russia remembered their first kiss. Under a streetlight, while America had cackled about throwing rocks at dogs.

…he loved a psychopath. But America was his little psychopath.

If only he knew where the idiot was…

"It's like France all over again," Italy muttered, coming up behind Russia with Germany, "Except that time, we didn't think he'd come back."

Germany smiled sadly, "Remember when he blew up the cow?"

Russia smirked, "And how he was convinced that Russian's owned chinchillas."

"I remember him asking me if he could cut my eyes out," Italy shrugged.

Germany frowned, "Why did he say that?"

"Who knows," Russia sighed, "Nothing he said made sense."

"…I wonder if he still sees himself as a villain," Germany sighed.

"Spain said America doesn't see villains and heroes, he only sees justice, and injustice," Italy sighed.

"It sounds just like him," Russia frowned, "I wonder what he's doing right now…"

Page break

Lithuania watched as America painted his face with bright colors, and pulled out an ax. The two stood at the tip of a waterfall, and stared down at the soldiers below. America had positioned a tree to fall on top of the soldiers below them.

"So, what's the plan?" Lithuania asked.

"We push the tree first, then I jump off the waterfall and kill the rest of them."

"….Wait…what?"

Page break

**Shay: I think next chapter, I shall kill America and China.**

**America: Seriously?**

**Shay: Review, or this time I'll kill Greece!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shay: Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the series!**

**America: Thank god! She'll leave me alone soon!**

**Shay: Not exactly. I don't like sad endings, so if enough people ask, I'll continue the series in the cold war times. But you have to ask.**

**America: Dear god, I'd have to deal with you for another entire story!**

Page break

America screamed like a mad man as he jumped off the cliff, tackling a soldier and running him through with a sword. America grinned, even though his leg had snapped. He grabbed the other soldier, and bit him, before stabbing him to death also. He snarled as Japan grabbed his hair and pulled him away from the corpse.

"So, the savage has come through again," Japan sneered.

America giggled, face covered in blood, "It's so good to play again!"

Japan grabbed his sword, and ran America through.

"Have a good time in Hell," Japan sneered, turning to walk away. America grabbed Japan, and pulled him into his weakening body.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me," America hissed, pulling back his shirt, to show the grenade he had strapped to his chest. It was primed to explode.

Page break

Lithuania ran through the woods, and into a deserted town, the Japanese close on his heels. He sped up as he saw the Allied forces preparing for an attack.

"Help!" screamed Lithuania, "Somebody help us!"

Page break

"Load guns!" China roared, as the soldiers prepared to fire. Greece stood up, and shot one of the soldiers in the face.

"That was for my husband," he whispered.

Spain pulled out his trusty machine-guns, and started blasting away. Russia and Germany joined in the shooting, while Italy hid behind China. Korea, to everyone's surprise, ran straight at the soldiers, swinging his bo-staff. Soldiers fell on both sides, everyone was taking hits, and the dead were growing.

Spain stopped shooting and stared, "Oh my god…"

Walking through the destroyed town, was a bloody America, with two guns in hand. He was sporting a giant grin, and giggling.

"America's back," Spain yelled, "And with vengeance!"

Germany watched in stunned fascination as America blasted everyone who he passed, and never once quit walking towards them, face covered in blood.

America skipped over to China, giggling the whole way, "They're dead! Dead dead dead dead DEAD! Hahaha! Isn't the hilarious?"

"I'm in love with a psychopath," Russia sighed.

"I could have told you that after he got a concussion from running into the cow," Germany muttered.

"Well, it looks like it's over for now," Spain muttered.

Page break

Korea looked China in the eyes as people buried the dead.

"You lost someone didn't you?" Korea asked.

"Yes, my fiancé," China whispered.

"I think your fiancé is proud of you," Korea smiled, turning to China, "I would know."

"Ko-Korea," China whispered, watching as the soldier he had known turned into his fiancé.

"Good by China, I love you," Korea whispered, turning into a flurry of flower petals.

"Goodbye love," whispered China.

Page break

Germany stared into Prussia eyes.

"Brother, did I make you proud?" Germany asked the man.

Prussia smiled, before dissolving into sand.

"I think he was proud Germany," Italy whispered.

Page break

Greece stared at the same spot where Turkey had died.

"I miss you," Greece whispered, thinking of his husband.

Page break

America laughed at the look on Russia's face when he covered him in soy sauce.

"To think I love you," Russia sighed.

"Hey," America sighed, looking at the moon, "You know I love you, right?"

"What brought this on?" Russia asked.

"Nothing," America smiled, kissing Russia.

Page break

America waved goodbye to the Europeans as they got on the boat. It would hurt, but they would move on…

Page break

Lithuania gasped as he looked back at the shore. America stood waving, as he slowly burned away.

"He's gone," Spain whispered, "After so much fighting…"

Russia shut his eyes sadly, wishing America hadn't become a hero.

Page break

Lithuania went back home, and married Poland. Spain and Romano moved back to Madrid, while Russia, Germany and Italy stayed in Switzerland. They were staying there to remember America. Greece went back to Athens, and never re-married. China never married, still heart-broken over Korea. No one ever showed their tears, but they all cried for America's death.

Page break

In a quiet forest in China, two bodies lay. America's body, blown to pieces, had a small smile on his face. He had finally brought the justice he had searched for since his families death. It was fine with him, he had deserved to die for a long time.

Page break

**Shay: Yeah, didn't kill China, but America's dead. Heh heh heh…**

**America: If you want the series to continue, then review and ask for a part of the Cold War.**

**Shay: America won't die in this one. **


	8. idea for continuing the series!

Shay: Al right, here to give you the heads up. If you want the series to continue, then send me a review, asking for a part of the Cold War. America won't die if you review, so review so the epicness can continue!


End file.
